


To Love, Or Not To Love

by canuckgirl



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Auston Pulling His Head Out Of His Ass, Confessing Their Feelings;, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Getting Together, Had To Tag It Though, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Auston;, Kissing, Minor Injuries;, No Concussion Though, Pining;, Protective and Angry Auston, Threat Of Concussion;, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: After Auston avoids him to hide his true feelings, Mitch goes on a blind date that ends up being horrific and if it wasn't for a worried Auston, things could have turned out a lot worse. And while the situation was certainly grim, there was a lot of good to come out of it, as Auston and Mitch find out.
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For this week's prompt on Hockey Discord: "just please be my best friend right now, and not the guy I confessed my love to"
> 
> I'm so happy that I'm able to do this!! It has been a goal of mine but I never had the time or story ideas to work with the prompt. But this idea worked perfectly! I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Any mistakes are mine and I apologize. I do proofread but there always that one or two that escape my eye. I'm no doctor but I do have a history with a concussion and what I experienced was pretty mild but still scary. There is only the possibility of a concussion but I still went with the warning anyway. I'm trying something new. So, yeah, another angsty Mitch and Auston story which seem to be getting longer and longer. I can't write shorter stories anymore. Lucky for you guys :) Enjoy! Leave kudos or comments if you wish and comment only if you want to.

Auston couldn't believe this. He just couldn't believe it. This could not be happening. 

Those were the words that were repeating through his head at the moment as he sat by himself at a booth in the back of the bar, nursing a beer. Only his first beer since he really needed to not be drunk for what he was planning to do.

He was in direct view of watching his best friend Mitch sit at the bar, alone, clearly waiting for someone, his 'blind date' Auston sneered at, clenching his fist in anger at the thought of Mitch on a date with someone that was not him.

That wasn't Mitch's fault at all though. That was all on Auston and he knew it. Auston was the one who was clueless and had not responded to Mitch's attempt to ask Auston out, and had avoided dealing with the situation by not hanging out with Mitch who had clearly been hurt and confused by Auston's actions.

This was all Auston's doing by far and he had to deal with it, even if 'dealing with it' was spying on Mitch and his blind date at a bar which he only had found out about by secretly following Mitch from his apartment to which Auston had gone to originally to ask if Mitch wanted to go see a movie, feeling bad about avoiding Mitch. 

Imagine the shock and confusion that went straight through Auston's body when Mitch tiredly smiled and had shook his head, saying that he couldn't because he was going on a blind date at this bar that he and the Leafs frequented. Mitch did promise Auston another time though and then was off with a quiet but tense goodbye to Auston, who had remained standing in shock, but still able to say goodbye before following up with a half-teasing joke.

"If your date makes you cry, hurts you in any way, or anything that I don't like, I will find out about it and beat his ass into a pulp until he doesn't know up from down. I would. Anything for you Mitchy."

Mitch had turned to look at Auston one last time, a faint smile on his face, knowing full well that Auston was serious and that he actually would do that.

"I know, Auston. I know," he said softly, disappearing into the elevator, and leaving Auston behind, with a look on his face that resembled that of a kid who had just had their prized possession taken away from them. 

And that's exactly what Auston felt like at that moment, like he had lost his precious Mitch, all because he had been so stupid and had dealt with Mitch trying to ask him out by being a coward and avoiding him and the situation instead of being an adult and dealing with it upright.

What was even worse was that Auston knew that Mitch was trying to ask him out but he played it like he didn't know and has virtually ignored him, brushing Mitch off. The problem was that Auston was in denial about his real feelings towards Mitch but for some reason he just can't admit it.

To himself, to Mitch. And until he was able to do that, Auston was doomed to wallow in self-pity. He brought it on himself so he had to deal with the consequences and suffering while watching and hearing about Mitch going on a blind date was part of the punishment. 

Auston had stood there for what felt like eternity when it was barely even a minute when the idea to secretly follow Mitch to his date while keeping out of sight popped into his head. That was low, even for Auston, and perhaps even selfish but he was worried about Mitch. He just wanted to see if he got there safely.

And also, check out this 'blind date' of Mitch's. 

Auston was thinking of Mitch, just wanting him to be happy and if Auston couldn't give him what Mitch deserved, then Auston was going to secretly keep behind the scenes and make sure anyone who dates Mitch is not a total jackass. Otherwise Auston would know and would not hesitate the fuck the guy up if he even said one bad word to Mitch.

All of this musing had led him to the bar, having maintained a considerable distance between himself and Mitch as they walked to the bar. From Mitch's condo, it was just a block so it made more sense to walk. 

Once Mitch entered the restaurant and headed up to sit up at the bar, Auston entered from the second entrance which cut off contact from the bar and made sure that Mitch would not see Auston slip in. Auston saw an empty booth facing the bar but was partially half-blocked because of multiple tables scattered all around. And they were full so that took the worry and fear of being spotted by Mitch away just a little.

So here Auston was, still on his first beer and just waiting for his burger and fries that he had ordered, with all the trimmings. He had his phone on the table and continually checking it, so as to not look like he was spying on his best friend in a weirdo kind of way.

The burger came, at a convenient time as that was the exact moment that Mitch's blind date showed up. Auston eyed the guy in a almost evil way, giving him the ultimate death glare, his eyes scanning him over, looking for any sign indicating that he was a moron, which Auston was more than hoping for.

He knew it was incredibly selfish of him to think that, not to mention awful but Mitch was his best friend. Auston was protective of him and didn't want anything bad to happen to him. Auston defended Mitch on the ice and off the ice as well, that would never ever change.

The guy was tall but not as tall as Auston, perhaps around 6'1ish, muscled arms, thick legs, and an ass that was almost the same as Auston's own. Auston couldn't quite see the guy's face, but the guy had the same color hair as Auston.....odd.

And creepy. The blind date was similar to Auston in more than a couple of ways....and that wasn't even counting what he looked like in the front. Or sounded like. It was like this blind date was a carbon copy of Auston in a way....

Twisted.....and creepy.

Auston gulped, suddenly feeling sick, but he pushed the feeling aside as he took his time eating his meal while casually glancing over at Mitch and his date every so often.

For the next while or so, everything seemed to be going pretty good for Mitch as he and his date ordered their meals and were laughing at each other's comments, clearly settling more and more into the date, the tension easing away. Tension that came with not knowing who you would be on a date with, and in Mitch's situation, if they knew who he was and how they would deal with it.

They had been there a good couple of hours before Auston realized that this was for the best and that Mitch seemed to be happy with his date. Everything was going well, judging by the laughing and giggling. Auston gazed over at them, a sad smile on his face as he paid his tab, leaving a very generous tip.

However, just as he got up and put his jacket on, a loud noise from over at the bar caught Auston's attention and he whipped his head around to see what it was. 

In a way he wished he didn't have to see the sight that he had saw but mostly he was glad because it got his blood boiling and his temper raging. Because what Auston saw was a sight that nobody should ever see.

Mitch was lying on the ground, in complete shock and staring up at his date in obvious fright, the stool toppled over next to him. His date, sneering, bent down and hauled Mitch up by his collar, causing him to gasp as he looked at his not so nice date who then proceeded to backhand him across the face, causing him to whimper as the bastard shouted mean and cruel things at Mitch, which Auston couldn't hear but could only guess.

It didn't matter what that guy was saying to Mitch. He was dead meat.

The bartender was on the phone, calling for help and when a couple of men tried to come to Mitch's aid and pull the date off of him, they were viciously punched, sending them careening into a nearby table, sending food and drinks flying everywhere.

His eyes dark with rage and fury, Auston stalked over to the bar and just when the idiot was going to backhand Mitch again, Auston stepped right in front of Mitch, protectively, keeping a trembling Mitch behind him and away from this goon. He glared at the asshole, raising his chin in defiance, daring him to even say or do anything more.

The guy's facial features looked nothing like Auston, leaving the similarities between them just at their bodies. 

Auston heard Mitch whimper out a scared but confused 'Auston?' before he leaned in closer to the guy who was trying to reach around Auston to get to Mitch but only succeeded in getting viciously pushed backwards by a snarling Auston, who was just itching for a fight.

Not exactly the most ideal place, considering who Auston and Mitch were and if someone found out that they were in a bar fight and released it to the world, Auston and Mitch were doomed. 

There was only one option here. 

Take it in the back alley beside the bar.

"Back off fatass! You're interrupting....which is rude," the asshole snarled back, trying to throw a punch at Auston, who leaned out of the way, easily catching the guy's fist in his hand and throwing his hand away from Auston. Auston scoffed and gestured to the door, wanting to take this outside and away from all the gawkers looking at them with stunned silence.

"You. Me. Outside. Now! No joke! You wanna go, let's go! Come on big boy!" Auston was furious, as the asshole sneered, nodding in agreement, leading the way outdoors, with Auston and Mitch following.

"Auston, what the hell man? What are you even doing here? How did you even know...." Mitch was cut off by Auston shaking his head, letting Mitch know that now wasn't the time for questions.

"I'll tell you later Mouse. Once I give this piece of shit a piece of my mind," Auston hissed, opening the front door and out into the fresh air of the mild evening. The door closed after him and Mitch as the two headed towards the back alley that was all ready for a smackdown.

Pausing at the entrance of the alley, Auston immediately saw the asshole's figure further down and headed bravely towards him, all the while trying not to piss himself in fear. He heard the idiot call out a cruel taunt but Auston just ignored him. He felt Mitch tug on his arm and turned to see Mitch looking at Auston, his eyes wet with tears and fear. Fear for Auston and what he was getting himself into.

Auston looked back at Mitch, his own eyes worried and scared. But he put on a grin and squeezed Mitch's hand protectively.

"Auston....please. Don't do this. He's going to hurt you too.....I don't want that to happen. Especially when I....please. Auston, I beg you," Mitch's voice was shrill, his fear coming through in the tone. 

Auston just smiled and shook his head.

"He hurt you Mouse. He hurt you, and I saw it! I can't let him get away with it. I know it's risky but it's a risk I have to take. Just stay back here okay? So I know that you're okay. We'll talk later. Trust me, we have to talk. I have a lot to say," Auston paused to look at Mitch with a loving look in his eyes, which Mitch managed to catch and he looked back at Auston with a confused but hopeful expression on his face.

Squaring his shoulders, Auston turned to walk further into the alley, each step feeling like he was walking to his execution, but he kept his composure. He had a mission here: beat the shit out of the guy who dared to hurt his Mitchy!

And more importantly, come out of it alive and in one piece.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some violence in this chapter so a head's up. And I did some minor research regarding a concussion, even though they are very unpredictable. I did my best and I've had one in the past but it was minor. Still, it was scary. I did my best but I'm by far no doctor.

"Buddy, I'm going to enjoy pounding your ass into the ground and watching you become mincemeat. You have no idea who you're dealing with but you're gonna find out, you pissant!" snarled the asshole, leering at Auston, who walked closer and closer, rolling his eyes and scoffing.

"Oh please. You talk tough but you're dick is the size of a peanut, if that. Since I'm talking to an idiot, can I at least ask you what your name is?" smirked Auston, giving off a cocky vibe, despite feeling nervous as hell on the inside.

The idiot's eyes darkened at the insult about his dick but just shrugged, snarling out a "Dave. It's Dave. No bigger than what your brain is buddy which is going to be mush once I'm through here with you. Look, can we just get to fighting already and not stand around like little girls. Like what Mitch there is."

Wrong thing to say, buddy. Especially to Auston, who just snapped and lunged at Dave, catching him momentarily off-guard before he recovered from his shock and met Auston head-on with a simple head butt, knocking a stunned Auston off-balance and becoming briefly disoriented, trying desperate to recover as he stumbled backwards with a pained groan, bringing one hand to his head.

"You don't say shit about Mitch here, you hear me? Fucking idiot, you're going to regret all of this," Auston threatened, trying to maintain his toughness while fighting through the dizziness that was lingering longer than he wanted.

Dave just laughed and grabbed Auston by his jacket collar, yanking him closer so that they were nose to nose. Dave laughed at Auston talking shit, while clearly stunned from Dave's cheapshot and Auston was so not prepared for Dave's next dirty move.

Dave viciously stomped on Auston's foot, causing Auston's eyes to water in pain as he let out a painful howl, and had no time to recover before Dave was on him again. This time, Dave grabbed both of Auston's arms and yanked them behind him, pinning them there before he roughly shoved a groaning Auston against the brick wall, so that Auston's right cheek was pressed against the wall and he was able to stare at Dave in panic, realizing that he was in deep shit.

This was not how Auston had planned this on going. He was getting his ass kicked, handed to him on a silver platter. But, that would not last long. The tides were soon to turn. And in Auston's favor.

Auston could hear Mitch cry out "Auston?!" in sheer panic and when Auston heard Mitch's footsteps coming nearer and nearer to them, he became more scared.

"Mitchy, just stay where you are okay? He's done enough to you. I can handle this," Auston pleaded, desperately, looking at Mitch out of the corner of his eye that was facing towards. 

Dave sneered and leaned in to a gulping Auston's ear with a cruel taunt that would ultimately begin the changing of the tide.

"When I'm finished with your pathetic ass I'm going back over to your friend there and I'm going to do the nastiest things to him, right in front of you eyes. If you're even conscious, which you probably won't even be. And it must be so awful that you can't even defend your buddy from what I'm about to do to him. Must drive you crazy being so helpless...." Dave taunted and that was it.

That was the final straw. That was pistol firing the final shot. 

A dark fury of rage swept over Auston, a feeling that he rarely ever felt, unless when someone he loved and cared about was being picked on or threatened, and somehow, someway, strength found itself coursing through Auston's body. Hissing angrily with a animal-like snarl, Auston managed to bring his elbow up just hight enough to catch Dave off guard since he wasn't expecting that move. Auston stomped on Dave's foot, causing him to yelp, then he elbowed him in the nose, grinning as he heard a crack, signaling that he had done some damage. 

Dave screamed in pain, his hands flying up to his nose, the blood just starting to flow out of it, indicating that it was broken. He glared at Auston who glared back so hard that Dave winced a bit, not prepared for what was coming next. 

Auston fought back any lingering side effects from being head butted and with a growl pushed Dave back against the wall, pinning them there before delivering the final, and ultimate, blow. He raised one powerful and thick thigh in the air and rammed his knee into Dave's groin, causing Dave to yelp in pain, falling to his knees, one bloody hand holding his nose, and his other hand holding his sensitive area before curling up into the fetal position.

Auston looked down at Dave with a scowl and squatted down beside him, fighting through some lingering wooziness. 

"Listen here, you piece of shit. Here is how it will go. You will forget that this ever happened. You will forget about Mitch and this entire situation. You will wipe it clean from your pathetic mind, you hear me? You deserve to rot in hell for what you did to Mitch and what you were planning to do him. Scum like you don't deserve to walk this Earth. I believe in karma and it will come to you eventually, good and epic. You're lucky I'm not calling the police or even Mitch is. If I were you I'd consider that to be very very lucky," Auston growled, clenching his teeth and slowly rising back to a standing position, swaying on his feet and moaning. 

Before Auston could wobble over, Mitch was right there to grab Auston and steady him, looking at him in concern and fear before looking down on a moaning Dave with a disgusted look on his face. 

"You're a piece of garbage. I thought it was going well until you said the awful shit that you said. Go to hell Dave!" hissed Mitch, guiding a stunned Auston away and out of the alley.

Auston was in shock at what he had just heard and when he opened his mouth to comment on it, Mitch tiredly shook his head and concentrated on making their way home.

"Not right now Auston. I'll tell you more later, though I'm sure that you saw enough for your own eyes. Let's just get you home and look you over. You're not going home tonight, so don't even try and talk yourself out of it. You're staying at my place. No arguments," Mitch said firmly, taking charge.

"Wasn't even going to," Auston mumbled, or more like slurred, suddenly having no idea what to say. He was pretty much rendered speechless, partially because of the head butt that Dave had delivered to his head but it went further than that. And Auston suspected that he knew where this conversation was headed but wasn't exactly in the best position to stop it, him being woozy from the vicious hit Dave had given him. "I know better than to argue with you Mouse. Even though most of the time it looks like I don't know any better."

Auston felt overwhelmed, on a whole new level. He stumbled again, causing Mitch to catch him and hold Auston in place, becoming more concerned by the second.

"Auston you're not okay. I can see that you're not okay. That bastard got you pretty good with the head butt. I wouldn't be surprised if you have a concussion and yet you still beat the shit out of Dave. That wasn't the smartest idea, but this is you we're talking about here, rushing in and saving my ass from a situation I shouldn't have been in in the first place. We're going to get you home where I'm going to take care of you tonight and see if you have a concussion which I'm so hoping that you don't have. I wouldn't know how to explain it to the team's medical staff," Mitch huffed, not wanting to have to explain to them the story of tonight's debacle.

Neither Mitch nor Auston hoped that it was a concussion, just to avoid coming up with a story. The both of them were awful liars as it was.

Auston mumbled something that Mitch couldn't quite catch and he had to get Auston to repeat it, leaning in ever closer, as Mitch's place came into sight.

"I said, none of this would have happened if I had just manned up and told you the truth in the first place, instead of being a coward and avoiding you. This is all my fault. If I had just said that I loved you and always have.....you wouldn't have gone out on this date and met this creep and none of us would be hurt right now. We would be boyfriends....and oh god can my mouth shut up now? Can...we just pretend that I didn't say any of that? Especially the 'I love you' part? I'm so embarrassed right now.....punch me to shut me up please Mitchy. I beg you," Auston was borderline on tears as Mitch was silent, shocked at Auston's confession, his mind mulling the words over.

Mitch was quiet, his brain struggling to process Auston's revelation, that he really and truly loved him, had the entire time and had kept it to himself. Mitch opened his mouth and closed it again a few times, Auston noticing this. 

Auston sighed, tiredly, just wanting to get to Mitch's place and get checked over, instead of dealing with the emotional turmoil.

"Mitchy....it's late. I feel like dropping off even though I can't. Just.....just please be my best friend right now, and not the guy I confessed my love to. We can deal with that later. I'm just so tired...."Auston groaned, overwhelmed by everything, feeling like he was being held underwater and not being let back up.

His concern for Auston at the moment was the most important issue for Mitch as he focused on getting Auston into the elevator once they got to his condo building, pushing the button for the 16th floor. While in the elevator, many times Mitch had to keep Auston from swaying over, grunting each time he held Auston's much bigger body up.

"Sure. I can deal with that. Don't worry Auston, it's all going to work out. Let's just start with making sure you don't have a head injury and making sure you get some sleep before I have to wake you up every couple of hours to make sure you're not like, dead or anything. Wouldn't want that would we?" Mitch said, with a half-smirk on his face, looking at Auston who smiled softly.

Auston wasn't wincing at the light in the light in the elevator or in the lobby downstairs when they came in, so that was a good sign. However, concussions were funny. Symptoms could just come out of the blue, with no warning, just when you thought you were okay. That's what Mitch had to worry about here with Auston.

Once they were in Mitch's apartment and turning on select lamps just in case, Mitch helped Auston to his bed and helped him lay on it, while trying to decide what to give Auston for sleepwear. Then it clicked on him. How could he forget the drawer that secretly held the clothing that Auston had forgotten in previous visits to Mitch's place? Auston had clearly forgotten about them or was still looking for them but couldn't retrace his steps. 

Mitch was in luck. He found a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and pulled them out of the drawer, shutting it and heading over to Auston who was looking at the clothing in Mitch's hand before looking back up at Mitch with a twinkle in his eye.

"I was looking for those.....here the whole time....." he whispered softly, as Mitch handed the clothing to him while mentally preparing a concussion checklist, questions to ask. He Googled quickly as Auston slowly managed to undress himself and put his sweats and T shirt on. 

Mitch opened the bed and gestured for Auston to crawl underneath the covers before he began peppering Auston with the standard concussion questions.

"Do you feel sick or nauseous?"

"Do you still feel any lingering dizziness and any double vision whatsoever?"

"Any headaches or any type of pain in your head?"

"Do you remember what happened? Do you know my name? Your name?"

"If you start slurring your speech, answering any questions too slow, say anything that doesn't make any sense, experience any sadness, anger, have trouble focusing, increasing headache and memory problems, or can't sleep, let me know. Well, I will know on the sleeping since I have to wake you up every couple of yours, just to be safe. I'm no doctor so I'm just wringing it right now and I'm scared. Really scared Auston. You could be seriously injured and not know it and I'm..."Mitch was rambling, as Auston gently laughed and gestured for him to sit down before Mitch worked himself into a state.

When Auston laughed, he noticed that nothing seemed out of sorts so he was optimistic. Not necessarily out of the woods but a good sign.

"Mitchy, you're doing amazing. Incredible actually. I promise to let you know if I start to feel unwell. I seem to be okay right now, fingers crossed, but I do feel a bit tired. Most likely from all the excitement from the evening though. It drains a person emotionally when they see a person that they love in danger you know. That's what I'm feeling more than anything Mouse. We can discuss this in the morning. I'm ready to drop," Auston was yawning like crazy, causing Mitch to pull the covers up and over Auston.

Mitch smiled down at Auston, who smiled back, his eyes drooping, quickly falling into dreamworld. His eyes closed and soft little snores were soon escaping Auston's lips.

Mitch quietly changed into his own pajamas and the set his phone for every couple of hours, when he would have to wake Auston up and do the check. He was ready for this, he knew. 

Ready for the talk about Auston loving him?

Mitch wasn't so sure about that. 

Tomorrow he would find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning of some really awful and insensitive in this chapter, although very brief.

The next morning, Auston gradually woke up with a muffled groan, not pain, thank goodness but just struggling to wake up. Mitch had woke him on schedule every couple of hours during the night and each time Auston had felt fine, just groggy with sleep which was normal. 

So, for the time being, it all looked good but then again it was still a wait and see game.

When Auston was fully awake, he looked over and saw Mitch curled up in the bedside chair, asleep, his phone still in his hands. Auston's heart broke at the sight of Mitch, realizing what a idiot he had been to hide his feelings from Mitch and to not let Mitch in at first, afraid to open his heart.

At the moment, though, Auston was worried at how much sleep that Mitch had lost in the night, sleeping in the chair and waking up every couple of hours to check on Auston. That had to have taken a toll and Auston was very worried about how Mitch would feel when he woke up.

Turns out, he didn't have to wait for very long as maybe a minute later Mitch's eyes fluttered open, blinking several times to clear his vision and when he saw that Auston was awake and looking back at him in concern, he immediately jumped to his feet, putting his phone on the chair sleeve. 

"Auston? How are you feeling? Any changes that you can tell?" Mitch began to rattle off all of the questions again, to which Auston responded with nos to all the questions, especially the ones that asked if there were any pain or dizziness.

Mitch breathed a huge sigh of relief. So far so good. He was still going to be cautious though. Thank goodness it was an off day, no game or practice. 

"I do need to pee however. Don't think you'd appreciate me wetting your bed like a little child," Auston teased, his trademark humor which only certain people got to see shining through. Another positive sign. "And once I'm done we should probably get on to that talk that we need to have. About me loving you. Can't really avoid that. Maybe after we get some breakfast. I'm starving."

Yet another good sign. 

Mitch nodded, hovering near Auston's side as he pushed back the bed covers, preparing to stand up on his own and see if he was still wobbly on his feet. Auston rose to his feet, pausing to get a feel over his body and after sensing that all seemed to be okay, walked slowly to the bathroom with Mitch's eyes on him the whole time. 

Auston got to the bathroom easily and no dizziness whatsoever and was able to stand with no problem as he did his morning piss. He flushed the toilet and made his way slowly but surely out to the kitchen, alongside Mitch who was still doing the hovering thing.

Auston smiled as Mitch gestured for him to sit on the couch while he prepared breakfast. A simple breakfast of bacon, eggs, and toast. Mitch wasn't a pro at cooking by far and neither was Auston but the both of them were able to do a simple breakfast like that.

When the meal was done, served on plates, and then devoured, it was time for The Talk.

Auston gulped, swallowing hard, starting to sweat, anxious and Mitch grasped his hand in his own, offering comfort and letting him know to take his time, that it was okay.

Auston gave a small smile and just as he was trying to figure out where to start, Mitch made it easier for him.

"Auston, why didn't you just say so from the start that you loved me? I was trying to ask you out and you must have known that I was trying to, I wasn't exactly being all that subtle. But you just said nothing and started avoiding me. I was worried Auston because I thought that something had happened to you or someone in your family and I didn't know because you were pulling away from me! I'm not angry....never have been, believe it or not. You could do something stupid or illegal and I still wouldn't get angry at you. I love you too much. I saw it in your eyes when you came over and asked if you wanted to go see a movie and I felt it when I was talking to you, the feeling that 'oh my god, has Auston come to finally say it to me?' but I was going on a blind date, something that I only did to try and get over you. Which so did not work and look what happened! Not the smartest thing to do. You got yourself hurt defending me from some asshole. Yes, Auston, I love you! I love you I love you! We have to stop beating around the bush here and just go for it. I will if you will...." Mitch sounded a bit hesitant, he didn't know why. He just did for some reason...maybe he was scared that Auston would clam up again.

Not this time though. Judging by the wide smile that appeared on Auston's face, Mitch knew that wasn't to happen this time. Not after all the being shy and running around each other and being scared....that was done and over with. No more.

It was time for true love to take center stage.

"I definitely will! I more than will, I want to sooo bad! And I'm so happy that you love me too....we're so silly aren't we? Well, me more than anything, for being a coward and hiding and not thinking about being put my heart out there and risking it all. I should have done that from the beginning and saved all of this stress. But I learned a lot in the process and that includes me beating the shit out of anyone that hurts you Mouse. It doesn't just apply to on the ice but it also applies off the ice as well. I don't regret following you, even though I risked you being angry as hell with me if you had caught me there. I'm fine with what I did and I would do it again....maybe not the getting head butted part....I could do without that. I've waited far too long to say this but Mitch Marner, I love you so much. So so very much. And I'm glad that I got to tell you before it was too late. I couldn't imagine how painful it would have been to see you with someone else, knowing that could have been me but wasn't. That would have been the worst feeling in the world and thank god I don't have to experience that. It would have been unbearable," Auston breathed out a huge sigh of relief, shuddering at the thought.

Mitch reached out with one hand, the one that wasn't grasped in Auston's, and raised it to run along the side of Auston's cheek, smiling as he saw Auston gaze at him softly, the look of love mirroring back in his eyes.

"Well, you don't ever have to worry about that now, okay? It all worked out exactly the way it was meant to. Going on that blind date.....I guess I was so upset by you avoiding me and wanting to tell me something but not.....that I just decided to take a risk and went for it, figuring it couldn't hurt. Turns out....it did hurt. Literally and figuratively. That piece of shit seemed so nice at first but then....he started saying some really nasty shit.....which scared me. I wanted to get out of there so bad and all I said was that I didn't feel comfortable anymore and was going to leave. His face literally turned red and he pushed me right off the stool and then backhanded me. Then you were there. I have never been so relieved in my life to see you there. Auston, I don't think I would have been pissed if I had known then that you had followed me, annoyed yeah but not pissed. It just means you were looking out for me and didn't want anything to happen to me. I never really wanted anyone else but you Auston. Nobody compares to you. Nobody at all," smiled Mitch, feeling so good to get it all off his chest.

And he knew that Auston felt the same way as a huge smile lit up his face before he shyly asked the most-anticipated question:

"If you want to, can we kiss now? I've been waiting so bad to have my lips on your lips. Far too long."

Mitch smiled, leaning in at the same time as Auston was, his hand leaving Mitch's cheek. Before their lips connected, Mitch whispered out a

"I most definitely want to. I've been waiting forever for this moment...."

And their lips connected for a long-awaited kiss, a kiss that was as deep as the sea and as passionate as any of the greatest movie kisses. 

Eventually the kiss ended, much to the chagrin of Auston and Mitch but they needed not worry. That was just the first of what will be many kisses. Part of the reason the kiss ended was that something was bugging Auston, something really important but concerning.

"Mitch. You said that Dave said some not very nice things about you. What were they? I kind of need to know. And no, I'm not going to track him down and go for Round 2, I promise. Now that I'm officially your boyfriend, my first task is being there for you and also being honest with each other. I get the feeling that what he said was awful and it will help if you tell me about it. You can't keep it locked up inside, whatever it is. It'll eat away at you and I don't want to see that happen. Please Mitchy," Auston pleaded, gently, in a quiet and calm tone.

Mitch let out out a shuddery breath, looking down at his lap, suddenly shy and embarrassed when he didn't need to be. Auston was right, he knew he was right, but Mitch was mentally preparing himself to repeat those dispicable words that should never ever been spoken. They were that vile.

Auston let him have a couple of minutes to pull himself together, waiting patiently, still clasping onto Mitch's hand, squeezing it gently. Finally, Mitch was ready.

"He called me a 'dirty, repulsive loser who was going to be alone all his life if he didn't come home with him right that instant.' Those were his exact words but he also called me a whore and threatened to drag me into the alley where we were and....a-and....a--and.....rape me. He was planning on raping me and when I said no....he got angry and pushed me off the stool. He was out of his mind by then, deranged in a scary way and he slapped me when I continued to resist. I'm assuming he's one of those people that don't take no for an answer. Awful awful words....I'm trying to get them out of my mind but it's hard. I just need you here with me and doing your amazing comforting thing, telling me that I'm not any of those words and that guy was a monster who doesn't have a brain and should be tortured for saying such horrid things," Mitch said those last words with a half-smile, knowing full well that was exactly what Auston would say.

Mitch was a bit worried as he saw Auston's eyes cloud over in a cold fury again, his hand that wasn't holding Mitch's clenching into a tight fist. Mitch swore he heard a growl escape Auston's lips. 

Auston's nostrils were flaring in pure rage, anger sweeping all over his body and lighting it on fire. 

"You said it better yourself. Took the words right out of my mouth. What that piece of shit said was disgusting and if I had known that he had said that he was going to rape you, he would have been dead meat. I would have killed him Mouse. I really would have. Screw the consequences, the thought of him even implying that is vile and wrong, so very wrong. He's lucky that he got a kick in the nuts and even that is far too kind. I am sickened that he said those words to you Mitchy because you shouldn't have had to hear them. But...you're the most important person and I'm going to focus on helping you deal with hearing those words instead of threatening murder, as tempting as that is. I can't imagine what it's like having those words said to you and I can't possibly relate but I can say the most important words in the world to you: I love you Mouse. I truly do. Nothing else matters but you. And clearly Zeus thinks so too....hey boy," Auston laughed, being interrupted by Mitch's precious dog hopping up onto the couch and plopping himself down right across Auston's lap, and showing no sign of moving anytime soon.

When Auston had first met Zeus, the dog had taken a instant liking to him, licking Auston's face, cuddling him, and just being an overall delightful dog. When Auston had been injured a couple of times and had to stay behind while the team went on a road trip, Mitch had left Zeus with Auston, figuring they would be good for one another. And they were. And ever since then, they had been buddies. 

Which was very important because they were all a part of one another's lives now and in a sweet and unofficial way, a family. And both Auston and Mitch knew it, and in a way, so did Zeus. Why else would Zeus be so comfortable be so open and cuddly with Auston? He wasn't like that with most people, taking a while to warm up to them but with Auston it was the opposite of that. Instant chemistry, just like that.

Just like the chemistry that Auston and Mitch had with each other. 

Auston and Mitch looked down at Zeus smiling before they looked back up each other, their smiles so bright they could light up a room, maybe more, they were so vibrant. 

"I love you Auston. And thank you so much. For everything. For last night....and for just being here. Love you."

"And I love you too Mouse. For being you, the best person that anyone could ever know. Not just as a best friend but as my boyfriend. We're the luckiest people alive I swear. And that's the way it should be."

Just like the Grease song said, 'WE GO TOGETHER, that certainly could be applied Auston and Mitch and their brand new love. A love that for a time remained hidden, but found it's way to the surface, where it belonged.

For now and forever.


End file.
